Instant Messages Descent
by Pamala
Summary: John and Bruce IM post Descent


"INSTANT MESSAGES - DESCENT " 1/1 By Pamala  
  
FEEDBACK: TrustNtruth@aol.com  
RATING: R for use of the F word... Johnny gets real frustrated at times  
CHARACTERS: Johnny , Bruce   
SPOILERS: Descent post episode  
ARCHIVING: Where ever ya like just e mail me first  
DEDICATION: For Piller2 & Co. for giving Johnny a puter in Descent  
and opening the door for many more of these  
DISCLAIMER: Johnny and all things Dead Zone belong to Stephen King  
Piller2 .. USA etc.... No infringement intended  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: This is the 2nd in what's likely a long series in IM fics  
I wrote over 25 of these for X files over many years.  
I find this a fabulous format to let characters play with emotion and   
thought without doing it face to face. Much like the RL Internet   
community when you stop to think about it g  
These are never brain surgery but a quick easy read that hopefully is   
enjoyable on occasion.   
****Also they are very lightly edited and beta's since IM conversations   
are casual and less thought out by their very nature.  
  
  
"INSTANT MESSAGES - DESCENT " 1/1 By Pamala  
  
  
GifTidHanz: John?  
  
GifTidHanz: John, I know you're there!  
  
GifTidHanz: I've called... I've been by there.  
  
GifTidHanz: Dude! you may as well answer me cuz   
I know your sitting there reading this!  
I KNOW you're there and I'm not going away!  
  
  
JSmith11114: YOU psychic now?  
  
  
GifTidHanz: No and.... NO thank you!  
What's up with you?  
Your acting strange man, stranger than usual!  
  
  
JSmith11114: Nothing's up and I don't have the time to   
do this right now Bruce.  
  
  
  
JSmith11114: I appreciate the concern, really, but I need to look   
some things over before I head over to the hospital   
to help Walt.  
  
  
GifTidHanz: Help? What is it you think you can do John?  
  
  
  
JSmith11114: I don't know yet. There must be something?  
There's others out there like me, or sorta like me,  
maybe someone knows how to handle this.   
Make it useful?  
  
  
GifTidHanz: Out there? You're surfing the net for the   
secrets of YOUR mind?  
  
JSmith11114: You have this uncanny ability to make  
things I do sound incredibly stupid!  
  
  
GifTidHanz: I'm sorry I just have this vision on you mired in guilt  
locked away in that big old dark house surfing   
the message boards at the psychic friends network   
for threads on resurrecting the dead.  
  
  
JSmith11114: First off Walt's not dead! If I'm not living proof   
of the fine line between life and death wrapped in coma  
nothing is? Second I think the psychic friends network is   
bankrupt, under prosecution and therefore, much like myself  
NO FUCKING HELP!  
  
  
GifTidHanz: Well now, let it out, John! That IS the real the beauty of   
this form of communication.  
  
  
JSmith11114: What is?  
  
  
GifTidHanz: That fact that we don't have to look each other   
in the eye to go heads up.   
So by all means lets have at it.  
  
GifTidHanz: You said you saw Walt's death, what makes you think  
you can change it? Is there a reason why you have to change   
what will be?  
Or is this guilt John?  
  
JSmith11114: Guilt?   
  
JSmith11114: Because it should have been me and not him?  
  
GifTidHanz: Maybe? Or maybe you can't stand the happily ever after   
by default? If Walt dies you get Sarah and your son.  
That's a tough role to live and even tougher when you get to see  
it coming instead of just happening as part of a mans life  
that couldn't have been foreseen.  
  
  
JSmith11114: It won't be. Sarah and JJ have no place with me no matter  
what happens to Walt.  
  
  
GifTidHanz: Really? Why is that?  
  
  
JSmith11114: Living people have no place with a dead man Bruce.  
  
  
GifTidHanz: Whoa!! You're way out there on the edge   
ready to dive head long into the DEEP END!  
  
JSmith11114: I'm not crazy or dead! I only mean that the man I was, that   
part of me that was for Sarah or JJ died a long time ago.  
  
  
GifTidHanz: Is this the same theory you're using to keep Big Red  
at arms length?  
  
  
JSmith11114: Nah, that's a simpler theory.  
A woman who's had one too many go arounds with messed  
up men doesn't need me, in my present state, screwing   
up the works even more.   
Just good old fashion chivalry in her case.  
  
  
GifTidHanz: No Sarah? No JJ, and no Dana? Where does that leave   
you John?  
  
  
JSmith11114: It leaves me trying to fit into a new life.  
With people like you and even Walt who have no recollection  
of the life I had before a six year coma.  
  
JSmith11114: Its where I'm at. I need to find my way as I am now.  
I think it may be the easiest way for me is to live two   
lifetimes apart from one another.  
  
  
GifTidHanz: I'm thinking I'd be a lot more helpful as a shrink  
than physical therapist at the moment.  
  
  
JSmith11114: Actually my leg hurts like hell!   
Who the hell thought a gimp like me had any business   
climbing around in broken down mineshafts anyway!!   
See, I still need ya Bruce :)  
  
JSmith11114: Listen, I know what I'm saying may sound crazy but  
it is thought and a push toward understanding and learning  
to live with whatever my life after death is gonna be.  
The old shrink would surely say that's a good place to start?   
  
  
  
GifTidHanz: Yeah I guess so g  
  
  
JSmith11114: Now that I've convinced you I'm not insane, wallowing,  
etc., etc........... I need to get back to what I was doing.  
  
  
GifTidHanz: Right!   
  
GifTidHanz: You really think you can do something to   
help Walt?  
  
JSmith11114: I don't know, maybe?  
I am learning that living with this may mean using it.  
Maybe it is *Purdy's gift* and I can change futures that can't be.  
Save Walt, MYSELF, and God know who else?????  
  
  
  
GifTidHanz: You got all that from 30, 40 minutes of searching Eh?  
Man looks like I taught you to surf like a master.  
  
  
JSmith11114: No, I've been collecting information for a while now.  
Presently, I'm a master of nothing!  
I'll keep at it thought and maybe one day I'll achieve   
*Bruce's level of greatness* g  
  
  
  
GifTidHanz: Dream on my friend!   
There is just so much greatness to be had  
  
GifTidHanz: You just keep stalking, umm I mean, searching   
and maybe you'll find some answers on your bible thumping  
politician wannabe too.  
  
  
JSmith11114: Bible thumping wannabe!   
Ouch! So uncharacteristically judgmental of you?  
And how about we leave that discussion for next time   
I'm unable to discover the secret of disabling instant messaging  
and you refuse to go away!  
  
  
GifTidHanz: Fine, later it'll be then.  
And as far as * thumper* I'm a smart guy too John, when   
your friend sees the future and becomes obsessed  
with a politician of questionable character I'm thinking  
there is reason to be very judgmental.   
  
  
JSmith11114: Smart indeed :)  
I'm going......  
  
  
GifTidHanz: Good luck! When I get the chance I'll swing by the   
hospital and drop off your cane.   
  
JSmith11114: My cane?  
  
  
GifTidHanz: Yeah, cane? You know long black stick with silver  
doodad at one end used to help the gimp walk:)  
  
GifTidHanz: I went looking for you at the mine and since you were  
gone already one of Purdy's people asked me to take it to you.  
  
  
JSmith11114: It can't me mine?  
  
  
GifTidHanz: Its yours, much like yourself, John its one of a kind.   
The recovery workers found it laying inside the mine.  
I assumed you dropped it and forgot about it.  
  
  
JSmith11114: I dropped it all right but down a bottomless pit of a shaft.  
No one could have found it!  
  
JSmith11114: Hmmmmm? Maybe it was returned, not found?  
  
  
GifTidHanz: Dare I ask by whom?  
  
JSmith11114: Lets just say there are a lot of souls  
in that mine not connected to search and rescue.  
  
JSmith11114: You know maybe I really can change things?  
Could be I did enough to change the name of John Smith   
to warrant a kindness in exchange.  
  
  
  
GifTidHanz: Ohhhh Kay then ! You go there, aloneg  
Either way I have it and I'll get it to you later  
  
GifTidHanz: GO, go and do whatever you can for Walt.  
  
  
  
JSmith11114: Yeah ... yeah! I'm going  
Later..... 


End file.
